No One Would Tell
by breakburnandend
Summary: Ah, Beck and Jade. On the outside, they seem to be the perfect couple. Truthfully, they are not. Jade is terribly abused by Beck, but no one knows. What will happen as the story goes along? Will people find out? When the truth is revealed, what will happen? If you want to know, read No One Would Tell! Everything is not what it seems to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my very first story on here. It's called No One Would Tell, which is basically a story about an abusive boyfriend and a girl who has no way of getting out. Her friends try to help her, but she's convinced that he loves her. This story is based on characters from hit TV show Victorious. The main characters are Beck (the boyfriend) Jade (the girlfriend), Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie (the friends). At first, the friends have no clue about the abuse, but they learn about it. As I go along with the story you'll see how their friendships evolve. I hope you like the story! (It's told from a narrative point of view. Please leave reviews and don't be too harsh because this is my first time doing this! ha)** **ps. this story is rated for mature audiences! there are mature scenes here. **

* * *

The story starts off with Jade and Cat, hanging out in Cat's house, reading magazines and surfing the internet.

"Oh my gosh! Don't you think this guy is totally hot?" Cat squealed, twirling her bright red hair.

"Yeah, sure, but definitely not as hot as Beck," Jade replied.

"Obviously, because Beck is the hottest guy in the world, right?"

"Duh," Jade rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You seem to be so happy with Beck. I wish I had a relationship like yours. Ohmygosh! This guy has a totally hot six-pack! I bet he's _never_ eaten a hamburger. You know, I ate a hamburger once, and I started sneezing hours later..."

As Cat was rambling on about things Jade couldn't care less about, Jade thought about how Cat had no clue what her relationship with Beck was really like. _You don't know how hard he hits me every night. You wouldn't want to date him, _she thought. For some reason, she felt as if she needed to hide this from Cat and her other friends. If people found out what Beck did to her every night, he would be in trouble, and strangely, she didn't want that to happen. Suddenly, her phone beeped, but she was lost in her thoughts so much that she didn't hear it.

"But anyway, I don't think it had anything to do with - hey, your phone is beeping." Cat waved her hand in Jade's face.

"What? Woah," Jade snapped out of her trance. She grabbed her phone. "I'm late! Damn!"

"Late for what?"

"I have to go, Cat. Beck's waiting. I'll see you later." She gave Cat a quick hug, left Cat's house, and drove to the RV in which she and Beck lived together in.

When she got inside the RV, Jade saw beer bottles on the ground and sniffed the awful cigarette smoke. She became upset, because when Beck drank and smoke, he became a completely different person. She began picking up and throwing away beer bottles when Beck walked in to the room.

"Where have you been?" Beck said with anger in his voice, carrying a beer bottle. He already had plans for her tonight.

"I was at Cat's house. Sorry I'm late, I.. I just lost track of time. I- We, we were having so much fun." Jade cursed herself for stumbling with her words. When she did that, Beck almost always assumed she was lying.

"Hmm. Whatever." Beck took another swig of his beer. "Clean up around here a little and then dress up in that lingerie and get in bed." He smiled and winked.

"B-but Beck... I'm tired, I really am. It's late." She hated when he forced her to do these things. Jade only did this to make him happy and to please him, but she hated every moment of it.

"Do what I said, and do it quickly." Beck turned and headed for the bedroom.

She began to clean up, picking up cigarettes and beer bottles. Beck came back into the room, threw his bottle away, and began watching Jade. "Hurry up," he said.

Jade began to protest. "I am just really tired.. please Beck.. I-" She stopped talking when she saw the expression on his face change.

Suddenly, Beck stormed towards Jade. He pushed her down on the couch, began hitting her, and stripped off all her clothing. "When will you learn? When will you learn to just do what I say without fighting back?"

"Please Beck, I'm sorry!" Jade wailed.

He ignored her and continued to beat and rape her.

_When will this ever stop? _Jade thought as she endured the pain.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The story will continue, of course. Please leave reviews! And remember this is my very first fanfiction ever, so please give feedback and tell me if it's interesting or not. Thanks! :) (ps. sorry it's short. it will get longer as we go!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yesterday I published my first ever fanfiction, and it got three reviews! :D I was worried that people wouldn't like it but it seems that you guys do, and that made me really glad. three reviews might not be a lot to some people, but I really appreciate all of them, so thanks! :) So the story continues... **

* * *

The next morning, Jade woke up on the sofa to find herself completely naked and covered with bruises. She looked at the clock, and saw that it was 7:45. _Oh man, I'm late for school! _she thought. But suddenly, she realized that it was only Sunday. _Where's Beck?_ she wondered. Confused, she got up, took a shower, got dressed, and began to watch TV. While watching her favorite show, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, a little annoyed at the fact that she was interrupted from watching a good show.

"Hey, girl! It's Andre. Want to come over?" Andre was one of Jade's good friends. She had a close relationship with him, and they often worked on music together. For a while, a long time ago, she had a _tiny _crush on him.

"Sure! I'll be there in a bit. See you."

"Ok, see ya!" Andre replied, and Jade hung up. She worried about where Beck was, and feared that he would be really angry about her hanging with Andre. He was so overprotective, and always assumed that even when she_ looked_ at a guy, she was cheating or thinking about cheating. Nevertheless, she grabbed her bag and headed for Andre's house.

When Jade arrived at Andre's, he greeted her and invited her inside to the living room.

"Want something to drink?" Andre asked, as Jade took a seat on the couch.

"Hmmm.. can I have a glass of water?"

"Sure." Andre replied. He filled a glass of water for Jade and grabbed himself a Coke. He handed Jade the water and was shocked when she reached out to grab the water because there were red scars all over her arm.

"What happened to your arm?!" Andre asked, scared.

Jade tried to cover her arm with a pillow on the couch, but Andre removed the pillow.

"Are you self-harming, Jade? Why are you doing that?" He looked into Jade's eyes, but she looked away.

"I'm not self-harming, Andre. W-why would you think that? I think I just bumped into something. I can be pretty clumsy, you know." She forced a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She quickly changed the subject. "So why did you invite me here anyway? Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Well, yeah, I just wanted to hang out... probably play some video games or something. I haven't really hung out with you in a while." Andre smiled. As Jade turned on his TV, he couldn't help but stare at her. He wasn't sure if she knew, but he had a crush on her. He thought everything about her was perfect and beautiful. He stared at her face, then at her breasts, and worked his eyes all the way down her body.

Jade looked at Andre. "You ok?" she asked, confused.

"Nothing.. um.. I'm fine -" Andre began to reply, when the sound of Jade's phone interrupted him.

Jade grabbed her phone and checked who was calling. _Oh crap, it's Beck, he's probably pissed, _she thought. "Be right back," he said to Andre, as she went outside onto his front porch. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you, you bitch? I leave the house for a couple of hours and you leave? You're not allowed to fucking leave the RV without my permission!" Beck shouted into the phone.

Jade began to cry. "I- I'm sorry! I-"

"STOP STAMMERING! You know I hate when you do that!" Beck yelled. "Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"I'm at Andre's house! You don't have to get me, I drove here myself!" Jade wailed, tears all over her face.

"_Andre's house?_" Beck said with disbelief. _How dare she go to another guy's house! I am going to deal with her, _Beck thought. "I don't care if you drove there. I'm coming to get you." He hung up.

Jade put her phone in her pocket, quickly wiped her tears, and went inside to tell Andre that she had to go.

"Are you ok, Jade? We barely got to have any fun! Please stay." Andre said, sadly. He went up to Jade and hugged her, and she hugged back and left.

When Jade went outside, she contemplated jumping in her car and leaving. _But if I do that, that will make Beck angrier. He's going to beat me more. _As she thought those words, Beck pulled up next to her and and motioned for her to get in the car. Jade opened the door, got in, and prepared herself for the yelling and beating she was about to get. But, to her surprise, Beck drove off without a word.

After a while, she noticed that Beck wasn't headed straight for the RV. He drove out to an open field with lots of grass, in the middle of nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Jade exclaimed.

Beck slammed on the brakes. "Get out."

"What?"

"GET OUT OF THE CAR!" Beck yelled, and Jade quickly scrambled out. Beck got out too, and went over to where Jade was standing. "So, you think you can go to Andre's house and cheat on me, without me knowing? Do you think I'm a fucking idiot?" Jade said nothing. "DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?" Beck slapped Jade. After he did this, he quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching because he thought he heard something. He focused back on Jade.

Jade held the side of her face where Beck slapped her, crying. "No, I don't think you're an idiot! I love you! I was just hanging out with Andre, we're just good friends! Please stop!" she wailed.

Beck slapped her again and pushed her onto the ground, then got on top of her and held her down. "_Good friends? _You two are just good friends, huh? Don't lie to me, you bitch." Beck grabbed both of Jade's arms and held them down to the ground. When he did this, he noticed the scars on Jade's arms and stopped himself. "Why do you have scars on your arms?" he asked.

"You.. you gave me these scars," Jade replied, crying. Suddenly, Beck stood up, feeling a little guilty. _I didn't know that hitting her left those scars. It's her punishment, she deserves it. She disobeys me. She.. she deserves the beatings, _he thought. He saw that Jade was lying on the ground, looking at him. He grabbed her hand and helped her stand up.

"I'm sorry. I lost my temper. But you had me worried, you know? I don't like you looking at or hanging out with other boys. I just want to be the only guy in your life... I'm sorry. Let's go grab something to eat, ok?" Beck said, rubbing Jade's cheek.

"Okay.." Jade smiled a little. _Maybe this is a sign that he'll stop hitting me for a while. I just have to do what he says and that's all, _she thought.

Beck and Jade got back into the car and drove off to get food.

When the car was out of sight, Andre appeared from behind some bushes. He had jumped in his car and followed Beck because he knew something was up. _Damn! I have to help Jade, _he thought, as he kicked dirt in anger.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I tried to make it a little longer :) please leave reviews! Your feedback is appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm very happy to say that I now have 6 reviews total of this story. It makes me really glad, because this is my first fanfiction and it surprises me that people are reading and reviewing - and you guys like the story! awesome :D. please keep reviewing! (this chapter has mature scenes at the end! i know this is rated M, but I'm just going to tell you this now, hehe)  
So the story continues, the following morning...**

* * *

Jade woke up the following morning in bed, wrapped in Beck's arms. She thought about what happened the day before, how Beck had almost beaten her when he saw the bruises on her body and stopped. She promised to herself that she would follow Beck's orders so that he won't be tempted to hit her any longer. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 6:35, which meant she had an hour to get dressed and get ready for school. _I hate Mondays, _she thought as she rolled out of bed and started walking to the bathroom.

Beck opened his eyes. "Where are you going?" he asked. Jade turned and faced him.

"I'm going to shower, and get ready for school." Jade walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Beck remained on the bed, and starting thinking about the bruises he saw on Jade's arms. _I did that to her? I'm a monster, just like my father, _he thought. Beck's father was an incredibly abusive man. He even abused Beck, until Beck turned seventeen and moved into the RV with Jade. Beck always told himself that he wouldn't be like his father, but he couldn't help but lose his temper too quickly and take it out on Jade. He enjoyed being in control. He enjoyed the fact that he had power over Jade, and could manipulate her into believing anything. Even if it was clearly raining outside, he could force Jade to think that it wasn't, and he loved that sense of control. Beck got off the bed and headed towards the kitchen, where he got himself some beer. He didn't give a damn about school, so he decided to skip. _It's senior year anyways, why should I give a fuck? I'm not going to college anyway, _he said to himself.

Forty-five minutes later, Jade came into the living room, dressed and ready to go to school. "Aren't you going to school, Beck?" she asked when she saw him lying on the couch, drinking beer and watching TV.

"No. Fuck school. You just go on ahead," Beck said, then drank more beer.

"Ok, see you later." Jade got her bag, grabbed her cardigan sweater, and headed out the door. When she got outside, she suddenly remembered that her car was still at Andre's house because Beck picked her up. She thought about asking Beck for his car keys, but she knew that it was probably a bad idea. She called Cat and asked her to come take her to school.

When Jade and Cat arrived at the school, Jade went to her locker and Cat followed her.

"So how was your weekend, Jadey?" Cat asked.

"Fine," Jade replied as she opened her locker and began grabbing books. She ignored the fact that Cat called her 'Jadey', even though she hated that nickname. "You?"

Cat began to giggle. "Robbie called me last night and was telling me about a scary dream! He's so silly, right? Oh and my brother was playing tricks on me all day yesterday! Did I tell you about how my brother fell off a roof? It was pretty scary!..."

Jade was only half listening to Cat, because Cat's rambling on and on often sort of annoyed her. Jade closed her locker and turned to see Andre walking towards her and Cat.

"Jade, can I talk to you?" Andre asked. The day before, he had followed Beck after he picked up Jade to an open field. He witnessed it all - Beck slapping Jade, pushing her to the ground, yelling at her, getting on top of her... all of it. He had been worried ever since, and needed to confront Jade about it.

"Um yeah, sure Andre," Jade said with a smile.

"Cat.. could you, um, leave us alone to talk, please?" Andre looked at Cat and smiled. "This is pretty private and important."

"Sure! No problem. I'll see you guys later!" Cat skipped away towards the school's cafeteria.

"What's wrong, Andre?" Jade asked, concerned.

"Jade... I saw it all. Everything Beck did to you in that field yesterday. I followed you guys. Please tell me what's going on. I want to help you. This has been bothering me ever since I saw what happened. Please..." Andre held Jade's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"What are you talking about? I- I don't know what you're talking about..." Jade replied. _Oh crap, _she thought. _Andre knows! _

"Yes you do, Jade... I saw what Beck did to you. Please don't deny this!" Andre said.

"Um.." Jade started to reply. Suddenly, the bell rang, meaning that it was time for first period. "I- I have to go. Can we please talk later?"

"Ok. Later," Andre said. Jade quickly ran off to class. Andre stood there for a moment, watching her until she was out of sight. _I've got to help her, and I'll do whatever it takes, _he promised himself.

Back at home in the RV, Beck was on his third bottle of beer, still lying on the couch. "Hurry up, hun!" he said. Suddenly, Tori appeared, wearing nothing but a bra and a tight pair of thongs. She went to where Beck was lying down and sat on him.

"I'm glad I skipped school today," Tori said.

"Wasn't I right? This is so much better than school." Beck sat up a little and slid Tori closer to him. He took another sip of his beer, set it down, and began to take off Tori's bra.

"Wait.. won't Jade be hurt?" Tori asked. She felt kind of guilty, but enjoyed the feeling of Beck slipping off her bra and rubbing her breasts.

"I don't care about Jade's feelings. She's stupid, and will do whatever I say. Don't worry about Jade. Just think about all the fun we're about to have, okay?" Beck replied. He began to slip off Tori's thong.

"Okay." Tori kissed Beck and let him slip off her thong, and then began to slide his pants and boxers off.

_I don't give a shit if Jade finds out about this. I'm not worrying anyway, because I can manipulate her and make her think whatever I want her to think, _Beck thought. He proceeded to push Tori onto the couch and began making out and entering her.

_I have the best of both worlds, _Beck thought. _I can do this with Tori and manipulate Jade. This is great! _

* * *

**end of chapter 3! Sorry it was kind of short. In the next chapter I'll focus more on Andre trying to help Jade, and possibly include more mature scenes :D (well, this is rated M after all!) please leave reviews! and thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
